


Anchor

by talefeathers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, impending doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ideals had pulled them all together, but it was <i>him</i> that kept them tied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

The ideals had pulled them all together, but it was _him_ that kept them tied. He was the anchor, the weight that held them steady. He was the keystone that kept them from crumbling. His easiness, his empathy, his enthusiasm. He kept their feet on the ground while preserving the belief that they could fly.

Jehan was afraid to tell him this outright, because he knew that it was all the sort of cliché poetic language that he so often laughed at. But now Lamarque was dead, the revolution was at hand, and he needed him to know.

Blushing all the way to the roots of his hair, Jehan kicked a little notebook under Courfeyrac’s door. He left before he could lose his nerve or Courfeyrac could find it.


End file.
